Naily
Naily is a female contestant on the webseries, season 4, Battle for BFDI, famous for her real estate and the power she has over all the contestants. In her estate is Wacky Workbench, Will Venable busting a move on top of the dougout with Mr. Met, the letters Q, A, K, H, P, and Y, Work That Sucker To Death by Xavier (ft. George Clinton and Bootsy Collins), George W. Bush, Jeb Bush, Ampullae of Lorenzini, The Onion, Gregorio's Tightie Whities Company, Flipnote Hatena, The 1997 World Series, ʎɥdʎlƃnɹəɔ Cameradancer100 singing "Hit me baby one more time," George Carlin saves President Obama from bad Indie Music, Lazytown, Darkriolu1, Quadrupedal Dolphins, The Miami Dolphins, Miami Heat, Miami Marlins, University of Miami's Basketball Team, 2001: A Space Odyssey, Space Jam, Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80's, Samsung, Laffy Taffys, Donald Trump, Italian people who live in Japan and have the last name Baldelli, Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning, Supreme, LemonMouthTheCat, Toontown Online, ShamWow, Derpyunikitty, All of MrFlamerBoy's OCs, Ruhmoat, Tubbybloxian the robloxian teletubby, Reater the Cheater, Bomby, Tim Lincecum's hair, Taylor Swift's hit single "Delicate", Houses, Tanline666 and his blog post announcing he is unblocked, asdfmovie, pineapples, Other Real Estates, Takeo Ischi singing about chickens, People who release boring songs as their debut singles, Hypseleotris compressa, That spider you killed back when you were 8, A fruit fly corpse, Mr. Moseby's lobby, r/softwaregore, Paul Blart Mall Cop 2, "Counting Stars" by OneRepublic, Katajrocker, Dehumidifiers, XXXTentacion's Death P.A.C.T, Tzipi Shavit, Yogurtslavia, Hiccory, Benny No, Cavendish Bananas, LeAlgae, octahedrons, Crash Twinsanity, F-Zero, Io, SpongeBob SquarePants (The Show), Coiny, your pests, Super Smash Bros Brawl, Bruce Lee, Jackie Chan, An electric guitar made out of acryllic and is filled with liquid and glitter to make a cool snow globe, two Number 9's, a Number 9 Large, a Number 6 with extra Dip, a Number 7, Two Number 45's, one with Cheese, and a large Soda. squid eyeballs, Eraser, Svalbard, Nickelodeon, Game Shakers, Oshawott, Snivy (And Tepig) SNSD Gee, An Oxi Clean Container autographed by Billy Mays, My absence from this wiki, Vsauce, Nappa, The UK, KarateMario4Life, the Illuminati, Windows 10 Shop, The Battlecats, All of the squirrels in the universe, the color Amaranth, Warioware Gold, people who follow every page they edit, Mario Kart Wii, Bothus the flounder, Joanna Newsom, SammyNWIKI (and all sockpuppets thereof), a heckin y e l l o w house, Asian Carps, 8-Ball's Fumes, BFDI Rocky, USERNAME Template, Selene vomer, Fartnut Bottle Royalty, The muffin that wants to die die die, Spicy Af Roblox Memes, The Impractical Jokers, the people who are waiting for BFB 13, People who believe that this might be offensive and want it deleted but are actually good people that mean well but please listen to me we just want to make a funny joke and we aren't trying to be offensive, A crazy Asian guy by the name of Kenji Johjima who is on the loose trying to steal mashed potatoes from your local Popeye's, The now closed trollpasta wiki,Roblox Creepypasta, scrampled egg, phyllo dough, Greg Heffley's nickname "Bubby", Tide pods, The Safety Dance by Men Without Hats, the ugliest myna bird in existence, PediaSure, Super Mario Odyssey, Gay People, Yag People, The Elite Beat Gaents sequel that has yet to release, various kinds of loach (including but not limited to Pangio incognito, Nemacheilus selangoricus, and Chromobotia macracanthus), The numbers 47, 99, 519, 24, 963, 8, 69, 658, and 82, Nokia, ₯, その言語のエスペラント, Some really dumb joke, Yuri's death scene, Three Nights At Harry's, Sony Pictures, doggo's of all sizes, ppl who write him/her instead of them, Autism, The people that have made Despacito a meme, badly coded Minecraft mods, The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Activison, Skylanders, Tambourines, Pokemon Crystal, Club Penguin Rewritten, Nickelback, the Orion Nebula, Vyond, the leg of the table you banged your toe on 5 days ago, Mistaphone, That one flavor of chip that nobody likes and is always left in the industrial-size bag, r/softwaregore videos, The Cheez-it off brands you saw at the grocery store once, Sonic Advance 2, Foldy, Africa by Toto, Detective Pikachu, the person who invented the Fidget Spinner (Catherine Hettinger), congle, the Pancreas, t h e b a t h , Tomodachi Collection (the Japan exclusive), Get to the top in 500 steps, Get to the top although there is no top, Cloudy Eggs, a blob fish, jokes about various flatfish, you'er uncle, the thing she owns that you will just forget is there, you're uncle, your uncle, Catworld, people named Claudia, People born on the 22nd of any month, the Yanny or Laurel debate, Kleenex, Atheism, that one meme (ya'll know the one i'm talking bout ;), Flappy Bird, The Angry Birds Movie, Eggy, overly complicated descriptions of simple everyday objects, Really long lists, Fanny, Oganesson,Tomodachi Life, Any shade of Green, SAW 3D, this, all dead and/or overused memes (including but not limited to Darude - Sandstorm, Despacito, Knuckles, Spaghet, Protegent Antivirus Scam Thing, Evil Patrick, Patrick Corbin, the word "pizzaz", Hide The Pain Harold, that weird dancing hot dog, Fireflies by Owl City, All Star by Smash Mouth, and Fidget Spinners), Non-Slip Shoes So Ha!, Fries, French Fries, those waffle shaped fries from chick fil a, those paper wristbands you get at festivals that you can’t take off without using scissors, jacksfilms’ forehead, VY Canis Majoris and UY Scuti, particle man, triangle man, universe man, Four, person man, the board game Not Canon-dy Land, anything that Fanny hates, that offbrand coca-cola you buy solely because it’s cheap, FNAF 3, the 2015 film “Cool Cat Saves the Kids,” The Nations of the World (brought to you by Yakko Warner), the word “snazzy,” people who disrupt the order of the meme which is bad, the “i don’t like sand” scene from attack of the clones, YEET, Taco Bell (the restaurant chain), Taco Bell (the ship/pairing consisting of two characters from Battle for BFDI, Taco and Bell), the girly song from that target commercial which is also used as joc pederson's walkup song, candy canes, Smeargle, Rocky, The great BBIEAL Wiki Vandalism war, A soft chair that looks like it has Knuckles the Echidna on it, Sherk, Mad Catz, Life After People, Tin Cans, Bracelety's signs, Free Vandalism Wiki, Tree, TWOW, some fake guy, the 4th dimension, Animorphs, Emuparadise, Loom Bracelet Kits, The Flat Earth Society, Moon Truthers, the following emoji: ��️,��, and ��, Pink Gold Peach, the Oxford Comma (meaning the highly variable quotation mark), Oxford Comma (meaning the Vampire Weekend song), ¶, Team Ice Cube!, Rock Lobster by B-52's, JUST MONIKA, Cool for Cats by Squeeze, BuzzFeed, נמר הכסף, The Klasky Csupo Robot, the statement of "I hate myself", The Leg-Powered Recovery Center, Bubsy, GameCube, The Spongebob Episode "The Paper", flan, verbose, lungfish, Nailey, Tack, Florence + The Machine, Sarcastic Bro, The person that made this joke (Lemonmouththecat), his joke Sonic OC ALEXX THE EHCINDA, Lady and the Tramp, Sweden, North Korea memes, Homestar Runner, TV Tropes, Bandicam, Bunkbeds, Gorillaz (both the band and the album), Ol' Reliable, Cloudchaser, The Story of PrettySilverFlower, The story about a little guy that lives in a blue world and all day and all night and everything he sees is just blue like him inside and outside, me, Jakks-Pacific Spongebob Plug-N-Play from 2003, Never Gonna Give You Up, Parappa the Rapper 2, that blue balloon, the 21st night of september, The Boulevard of Broken Dreams (wherever that is), yesn’t, that one scene from bfb 6 where tb and gb are staring at each other while rapidly moving their eyebrows up and down, Ggggkkyfjugjjoigtt, the rains down in Africa, any bad joke that has to do with Eraser farting on 8-Ball, all the memes that have been popular on the Internet, that fourth Chaos emerald, NORMIES, Funky Kong, FЯED, Book eating Doritos, The song "and the day goes on" by Bill Wurtz, ВИD of Doom, FCO, the entire universe as we know it, Alemagno12, you're mom gayest lmao, ������, NEW FUNKY MODE, the 2016 republican debate, your mom, The bad clones of this meme including MARKER OWNS YOU, bat and all of her ocs, the Disney movie "Mars Needs Moms", NailyLovesYou, bomby not finishing his banana, Yuli Gurriel's "Asian Eyes", bow, BTS aka BFDI The Show, Micheal's bleached hair, Adam Lind's bleached hair, repetition, The Netflix Original "True And The Rainbow Kingdom", The time when Free Vandalism Wiki was shut down, MrFlamerBoy's demotion, Mr Perfect Cell, Kalen Spagatini didn't get his up to bat, a bronze exclamation mark sideways 90° that's rainbow and has spots where the spots invert the rainbow and has a left square bracket on it, ur own squad fam, Hopsin, FUNK VOLUME, Undercover Prodigy, Ill Mind Of Hopsin 8, Hopsin's hit "Sag my Pants", Charmx's intro song "Hey Mami", The Vamparina theme song, cockatiels, benny worm, bright side, dame tu cosita, baka-chan, buffsuki, trollface, being globally blocked, a red blanket, Hong Kong 97, poopy mayonnaise, noo noo from teletubbies, } (talk · ), natsuki, Hatsune miku, red glasses, BoCo the Diesel Engine Mike wazowski, meowstic, Kittenwolfie's edgy furry oc, ramen noodles, And r/woosh (+pretty much everything) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:BFB